Always
by Katsumi Senju
Summary: My first post.  About Remus Lupin and his first love.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my own.


Always

I had known him since our first year at Hogwarts. He was kind and very intelligent, a little bit shy and awkward, but pleasant all the same. His light brown hair was shaggy looking with eyes as clear as my crystal ball.

He had been nice to me, while his friends continued to torture my half brother, Serverus. His name was Remus Lupin. He was my best friend up until our sixth year, that is when things started to become more.

It was a gorgeous day and for some reason neither Remus or I were very enthused about the up and coming night, a full moon night. I was anxious for the night to be over already. My lycanthropy would kick in and I would be chained up by a tree near the black lake. I had hidden this secret from everyone, even my own half brother. I hid the scars from the many nights of biting and clawing at my own skin with make up and long sleeved shirts or arm coverings. No body know what I was and, as far as I was concerned, no one needed to know, with the exception of my mother of course.

"Akasha." Someone said, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up.

"Yes, Sirius?" I asked, very unenthused. Him and James WERE the reason my brother was so bitter and quiet.

"Why don't you come with Prongs and I tonight? We have a surprise for you." He said. I simply shook my head and looked back up at him.

"No." I said flatly. He raised an eye brow and studied me for a moment. I looked back up at the sky.

"Remus will be there." He said. I tried to hide my blush, but failed miserabley. Sirius began to chuckle. The dog had figured out a year ago that i had developed my own little crush on Remus.

"I have other things to do tonight Sirius, sorry." I told him, still staring off at the sky. He crouched down next to where I was.

"I'll tell him you're in love with him, if you don't come." He whispered. I was mortifiede at the thought. He had used black mail to get what he wanted.

"Fine. What time and where?" I said with a sigh.

"Midnight, by the black lake." He said with a smirk.

Nine o'clock had come around, and Proffessor Dumbledore was chaining my neck to the tree once more. I felt like a dog who was being punished.

"I will see you in the morning." He said, in his normal tone. I smiled and nodded. The moon was just starting to rise when he left. I heard several voices coming near me and hid in the tree.

"I bet she doesn't even show." I heard a voice say. I peeked through the leaves and saw James, Sirius and Remus. My heart stopped beating almost at the sight of them. I was furious, I wasn't thinking and jumped down out of the tree.

"What the hell?" James said, as the chain that hung around my neck hit his head. I focused my eyes on Sirius, who had a huge knowing smirk acrossed his face.

"How long have you known and who have you told?" I asked coldly. I was going numb as he laughed at James, who was now getting up from being knocked out.

"I wander around the grounds a lot 'Ash'." He said, using the nick name he'd come up with our first year. I stared at the three of them.

"You shouldn't be here." I said and turned away. I wanted to cry, but didn't.

"Now, now Ash." I hear Remus say. I couldn't look at him.

"I didn't tell any one other than who you see here." Sirius said, stepping back slightly. I turned around to see the three of them.

"You... all know?" I said. I could feel the tears start building up in my eyes. My breathing felt rigid and hard. Sirius and James were walking up to the tree, following and examining my chain. Remus stood infront of my frozen body.

"Ash." He said, His voice seemed soothing to me at the moment. I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I hung my head as he pulled me into a hug. I started to cry, but I caught a glimpse of the sky. I pushed off of him a quick as I could.

"You should get away from me." I warned. Sirius and James walked back, pulling Remus as they went. I looked up at the moon. My green eyes began to darken as my teeth and limbs started to grow larger. The transformation had started, as my black hair began spreading across my body. I glanced over at the trio to see Remus doing the same.

A howl escaped my throat as the transformation completed itself. I wimper at the sight of them staring at me and backed away. They had changed into their animagus forms so neither Remus or I would hurt them. They all kept staring at me. Remus had begun to walke towards me. I yelped and backed up farther. Then the madness set in, as I bit my arms and scratched at my back. Remus still came closer. He sniffed my head and the fine black fur. I wined and wimpered from the pain I was feeling with them seeing me like this. I knew though, that when morning arrived I would have a LOT to explain.

I awoke the next morning, earlier than normal, and saw them all sleeping. What I saw next made me blush. Remus was lying next to me, his form curled around mine, and to make it worse I was naked. I quickly casted a spell to cover myself, minus where my new wounds where. After that is when I heard them stir.

"Well, THAT was one hell of a night." Sirius said, as he got up. I looked at them as they stood. I was embarrassed at the thought of them seeing me with no clothing.

"What happened?" I asked, standing myself and stretching. The black halter top was enough for covering my breast, but not to hide the fresh marks I had mad on myself.

"You tried to eat Prongs." Sirius said with a small laugh. My expression must have been one of horror, because he started laughing harder.

"I'm only joking Ash." He said, still laughing at my face. I relaxed and sat on the ground next to the tree.

"But you and Moony DID run around and play like a couple of puppies until you fell asleep." James said, chuckling at the fresh new memory. I blushed, but didn't try to hide it as Remus stood up and quickly covered himself.

"Yea, and after you and him sniffed eachother, you stopped trying to bite and claw yourself to death." Sirius added. I smiled.

"And here I was worried about you guys seeing me naked. After making an idiot of myself while I was a wolf." I said blushing more as Remus sat down next to me.

"Nah. Moony wouldn't let us." James said laughing, as both Remus and I blushed brightly. Remus turned to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Akasha?" He asked. I hung my head and thought about it all.

"I didn't want you to think any different of me. I like you Remmy, and I didn't want to lose you or hurt you if you happen to come by here at night." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"He's the same way, Ash." Sirius said, looking at the two of us and we looked back at him. Remus simply nodded.

"Besides, now it seems that you two love birds are more alike than you realized." James teased. I blushed and looked over at Remus. He was as red as a candied apple.

"Yea, Moony. Why don't you just tell the girl?" Sirius said, smiling like a cheshire cat, my eyes going to him.

"Tell me what?" I asked, now very confused and sor thanks to the heavy chain weighing me down.

"He loves you, Ash." Sirius said, faking a swoon. I looked over to Remus.

"Is it true, Remmy?" I asked. My heart was beating out of my chest. He blushed brighter if that were even possible and nodded.

"Then that's it. You two are a couple, Finally." James said.

"What does he mean?" Remus asked. It was my turn to blush, I lowered my eyes to my hands.

"I...I love you, Remus." I admitted. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad." He whispered into my hair. I couldn't help but smile.

"Say it for me." I said, leaning my head on his sholder.

"I love you." He said. I smiled wider than I ever had.

"So... When do you get off your chain?" James asked. I looked up at the sky.

"About three minutes." I said, smirking as James and Sirius hid themselves under the invisibility cloak in a hurry.

"I'm a monster, aren't I Remmy?" I asked, giggling.

"No." He said, a hint of a smile crossed his face. I looked at him.

"You're perfect." He added. He leaned in and captured my lips with his. He was gentle and passionate all in that one movement. He broke the kiss, the dreamy look I had on my face must have given what I was thinking away. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Be mine?" He simply asked. I smiled and blushed from the new love I had wanted for so long.

"Always." I said.

"I've come to free you... Remus? How did you get out of the shrieking shack?" Dumbledore asked, as he approached the chain. We giggled.

"Animal attraction." I said smiling. From that moment I was his and his alone. Always.


End file.
